My Eyes
by Snowbarryholdsmyheart
Summary: A shower, some music and paper thin walls. Together you get how Wanda and Steve meet all because of a simple song. Shower duet AU. ScarletAmerica.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, any characters referenced or the song used. This comes from a prompt I saw on tumblr. _We've never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we're showering at the same time and we sing duets AU._

Steve's singing: _italics_  
Wanda's singing: **bold**

* * *

The way it usually begins is with Steve. Once the daily ritual is finished and enters the shower each morning, he starts the music. Some days it is quiet and he just enjoys the sounds. Others he cannot help but join in on the fun, singing every word.

And on those rare days, Steve finds himself in a duet. The women next door seems to share the same showering schedule as him and will sometimes match Steve's noise making. Unlike Steve however, the mysterious singer does not make ears bleed like he does.

For Steve, today was a day he knew that he would not enjoy. His recent ex-girlfriend had called him and decided she was ready to talk, a week after he dumped her. Steve didn't want to hear it but he was too nice to say no to her, or to any girl. His Ma had raised him better than to just ignore a person.

So it surprised Steve when he heard the first few notes of one of his favorite songs play from the other side. The sound of piano and plucked guitar rung out from the women's speakers. Before Steve had the chance to sing the first few words, the woman took the first verse as hers.

" **Any dolt with half a brain**  
 **Can see that human kind has gone insane**  
 **To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo**  
 **If I threw poison in the water main.** "

Steve could only smile as the mystery neighbor took charge and sang wonderfully, in Steve's opinion, the darker half of the song.

" **Listen close to everybody's heart**  
 **And hear that breaking sound**  
 **Hopes and dreams are shattering apart**  
 **And crashing to the ground.** "

Even though Steve knew every single word to the song, he could feel waves of pure emotion rolling through the thin barrier between the two. Steve wasn't sure why, but the words hit so much harder today than they had every before.

" **I cannot believe my eyes**  
 **How the world's filled with filth and lies**  
 **But it's plain to see evil inside of me**  
 **Is on the rise.** "

There was a little pause before Steve started the next verse. He took a deep breath as though he was preforming on stage and opened his mouth to let the words fall out.

" _Look around_  
 _We're living with the lost and found_  
 _Just when you feel you've almost drowned_  
 _You find yourself on solid ground._ "

The words seemed to fall from Steve's mouth, the singing for once not hindering the horrible voice of the man. Silence other than the water running encouraged Steve to continue what felt like him pouring his heart out.

" _And you believe there's good in everybody's heart_  
 _Keep it safe and sound_  
 _With hope you can do your part_  
 _To turn a life around._

 _I cannot believe my eyes_  
 _Is the world finally growing wise?_  
 _Because it seems to me_  
 _Some kind of harmony_  
 _Is on the rise._ "

Steve finished his opening portion and felt a smile creeping. This song was one of his favorites and with everything he had gone through, it reminded him of both the hope and desperation he had once felt. Especially with all that had happened to him in the last few months, the song seemed to serve as a sign that maybe things would soon change.

Steve however felt worry for his partner. The lyrics she sang and expressed so well involved a certain amount of both pessimism and Steve hated that anyone could feel that amount of pain. Especially if that person didn't have anyone else, like he suspected this woman did. She never had guests and other than when they shared the music in the shower, he heard not a single peep from her.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind for the moment, Steve prepared for the duet piece of the song that was coming.

" **Anyone with half a brain**  
 _Take it slow._ "

The two voices blended well, the harshness of the women's with the warm compassion of Steve's formed a synced melody.

" **Could spend their life howling in pain**  
 _She looks at me and seems to know._ "

Steve remembered the pain that an action as simple and involuntary as breathing caused him as a child and continued on with the song.

" **Because the dark is everywhere and**  
 _The things I'm afraid to show._ "

The more the song continued, the more Steve wanted to meet this woman. He resolved to introduce himself to her in the next few days. He just needed some sort of witty way to do so. That was usually Natasha's job, not his.

" **He didn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain**  
 _And I suddenly feel this glow._ "

But Steve did care. If he knew that a darkness was forming in this woman and he could help, Steve knew he would whether she was a stranger or not. And so, instead of only singing a duet, it felt as though the two were carrying a debate on how the world works. Steve knew it sounded ridiculous but he was enjoying this, even if in the back of his mind was a forming amount of worry for his partner.

" **Listen close to everybody's hearts  
** _A_ _nd I believe there's good in everybody's heart."_

Steve believed the words that he was singing. Growing up, he had always tried to see the best in others, even if nothing else than to make his Ma proud. It was the only excuse he could give as to why he remained friends with people like Tony Stark.

" **And hear that breaking sound  
** _Keep it safe and sound  
_ **Hopes and dreams are falling apart** _ **  
**With hope you can do your part  
_ **And crashing to the ground  
** _To turn a life around."_

Steve knew about both hope and shattered dreams. The hope that the pain would stop, the hope that his Ma would wake up, and the hope that he'd fill the hole left by Peggy. Instead Steve's Ma would never get to see her grandchildren, the physical pain Steve felt turned inward and Peggy would always haunt a part of him, no matter what he did or how much he changed.

As the music signaled the next part of the song, Steve slumped against the wall and felt the woman do the same. If there had been an observer, they would have seen the unfolding scene mirroring how the song was preformed in the film.

" **I cannot believe my eyes**  
 _I cannot believe my eyes  
_ **How the world's filled with filth and lies  
** _How the world's finally growing wise._ "

After the two finished their separate lyrics they quickly fell back into a synchronized voice.

" **But it's plain to see**  
 _And it's plain to see_  
 **Evil inside of me**  
 _Rapture inside of me._ "

This had all lead to this point, the finale line of the song. Steve took the smallest of breaths and let everything that had built up over the progression of the last few minutes into these last four words.

" **Is on the rise**  
 _Is on the rise._ "

The music stopped and Steve heard the water in the other bathroom shut off. Steve closed his eyes and softly hit his head against the wall. He then proceeded to slide down the shower wall, not ready for the water to stop flowing just yet. As he sat there, he once again tapped his against the wall and groaned softly.

* * *

Steve whistled the haunting tune as he grabbed his bag and sketch pad, turning towards the door. His plan was to escape from his apartment and head to the school before his neighbor headed to work. He needed to collect himself before the students, or god forbid Tony and Natasha find out he was even thinking about a girl of any type. Last time anyone from the group knew about any female in his life, Steve didn't hear the end of it until they broke up.

After fiddling with his keys and locking the front door, Steve turned and made it three steps before bumping into someone. Mind starting to race, and the voice of his Ma starting, Steve started to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry. I was a little lost in my head."

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either." A quiet voice responded that forced Steve to look at his victim of chance.

From just the simplest of statements Steve knew that this was the girl he had just enjoyed sharing a duet with. Steve felt both joy that even by chance that he found her so quick, and wanted to curse that it was so soon. He had barely had time to try and come up with a snappy one liner.

Unfortunately Steve couldn't help himself and said "I cannot believe my eyes."

The moment Steve uttered those words, a grin wormed its way to his face. The emotion displayed was warm and caused the woman to at first widen her eyes at his reference. With a slight blush on her face, she responded with smile.

"I guess you're my duet partner then."

"I am."

"Well I'm Wanda. Wanda Maximoff. And to further disappoint, I do not have a PhD in horribleness."

Steve and Wanda both laughed at her joke for a few moments, glad some of the tension was easing. Steve then extended his hand for a handshake with this new person.

"I'm Steve Rodgers and I guess I am obligated to say that I am not dating Nathan Fillion."

"Well that's a relief." Wanda replied more enthusiastic than she wanted too.

After Wanda laughed at the joke and then took Steve's hand in hers to complete the handshake. With her other arm up, Wanda checked her watch. Steve stood nervous for a moment trying to grasp for words. As he remained still, he took a good look at the woman in front of him. She had auburn hair tied into a messy bun and clothes that seemed like they were for a dancer, or maybe an actress. He also noticed the dark circles under her hazel eyes, the marking something he was all too familiar with.

"I'm sorry but was there anything else? I'm running a bit late." Wanda asked, pulling Steve from his wandering thoughts.

"Um...well.." Steve stuttered out. He was terrible at this whole thing. He had only dated twice and both times he was not responsible for asking the partners out. "I was just wondering if you'd like to get coffee sometime?"

Wanda just smiled again and laughed at Steve's nervous demeanor. Diving into her bag once again, Wanda retrieved a ballpoint pen and clicked it to life and grabbed Steve's arm. The woman scrawled a string of numbers across the man's forearm.

"I'd love to. If you're not busy tonight we could go and grab a bite yes?"

Steve had not noticed the slight accent that Wanda spoke with until now. Glancing at the number on his arm, and recalling that Sharon wanted to see him tonight, Steve grinned at getting to spend time and get to know this woman so soon after meeting her and having an opportunity to escape his ex and what otherwise would be a night of torture.

"Sure. Does six-thirtyish sound good at the diner down the street sound good? They make a mean milkshake."

Wanda laughed once again before responding "That sounds great. I guess I'll see you then Steve."

"I'll be waiting Ms. Maximoff."

Wanda smiled at Steve once more before moving away from the man. Before she began her descent down the stairwell, Wanda tuned and gave a short wave to Steve and then disappeared from sight. The blonde man stood for a few moments watching where his date had disappeared when his phone buzzed to tell him he had a text message.

'Hurry up Fossil. Smithsonian is only open for so long.' Was the message that Natasha, a fellow teacher and friend, had sent Steve.

Moving quickly down the opposite set of stairs that Wanda had moved down, Steve found the smile creeping on his face hard to contain. He was happy that he had found a date with a nice girl that he had sung a Dr. Horrible duet with.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : **Hello I have almost risen from the hellish chains that are AP tests. With just Economics tomorrow, I will have time to actually publish more stories on here. So expect some ScarletAmerica, Snowbarry and maybe a little Romanodgers fics soon. This story will be a three parter, with part II hopefully going to be up by the end of the weekend.**

 **As always, I hope you please read and review. Without them I can't grow and they fuel my desire to publish this crap I call writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own the Avengers or any other property of Marvel. I just own the plot of the story and the satisfaction that writing these brings me.**

* * *

Steve found himself drawing when he felt nervous or bored, and he would try to call images from his mind and place onto the white paper. Usually this process would connect the sketches with the causes of Steve's nervousness. It was one of the reasons that Steve had a sketch book dedicated to his friends Bucky and Natasha. Both were known to cause the artist discomfort.

The drawing in front of him instead was of Wanda, rather than an old friend or flame. Even though their first meeting had been cut short, Steve remembered enough of her to conjure a quick mental image. He added, for what he thought was a funny joke, a pair of lab goggles to her head in the picture. Maybe because the source of those connect the two, or possible it was that Wanda played the part of Doctor Horrible so well.

Because Steve was so focused on his personal piece of art, he didn't hear the door to his classroom open. The door behind the visitor closed quietly and the figure stood for a few moments, watching Steve in his natural action.

"Is this a bad time Mr. Rodgers?" A nervous voice asked, slightly scaring the art teacher.

Steve made a quick jump and shut the sketch book. When he looked at the source of the noise, Steve saw the face of one of his students, Peter Parker, chewing on his bottom lip. The boy was tightly holding his camera in his hands and proceeded to fiddle with the item, waiting for his answer from Steve.

"Not at all Peter. What can I do for you?" Steve asked, wanting to bang his head against the desk. He hated when he did something to make one of his favorite students nervous like this.

"It's just I saw that the art classes are painting landscapes right now, and I thought that they might like some pictures from outside the city.." Peter started to trail off, his nerves still a little on the edge.

"That'd be great Peter. Do you mind if I take a look?" Steve motioned to the camera and Peter handed it to him. The art teacher flipped through the devices pictures and couldn't contain his smile at the images.

"These are great. I'm sure that my other students would love to use these for their assignments."

"Thanks Mr. Rodgers." Peter said as the bell rung, signalling the end of the lunch break "I'll stop by after class to bring you the hard copies of the photos. See ya Mr. Rodgers."

With that Peter took off from Steve's classroom hurrying to his meet someone down the hallway. The man couldn't help but laugh at the teen's antics. It seemed that no matter what, the student would make Steve's day a little better. He just wished he could get Peter as excited about art as he was about photography.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Steve placed the cord around his sketch book and gently set it into his desk drawer. Students filled into the classroom's empty desks and Steve moved to the podium in the front of the room hoping that the day would go by fast. He sighed the moment that Ms. Johnson entered the room with a large grin on her face, dragging along an awkward Peter.

"It's going to be a long class." Steve muttered to himself, turning on his projector.

* * *

"Mr. Rodgers?" Asked the voice of Daisy 'Skye' Johnson after class had ended.

"Yes Ms. Johnson." Steve responded, curious as to why his favorite student was being dragged by his most challenging but talented student.

"I was wondering for the project if Peter did the photography on the subject and I did the art, that would be okay." Skye questioned, switching the gaze between Mr. Rodgers and the nervous boy.

Steve gave a glance at the girl in front of him before looking at Peter. He wasn't paying attention to Steve's inquisitive gaze but rather at his current partner in what the art teacher guessed was crime. It seemed that Skye had planned this and Peter was being dragged along for the ride. But with the look on the teenage boy's face and maybe Steve was in a good mood because of his morning that Steve smiled at Peter's actions.

He knew that the two had developed tangled teenage feelings for each other, Natasha having told him about the two always working and talking together in her class. Steve also knew that for the project that two would balance each other out and Peter could get Skye to put in a greater amount of effort towards her work for a change.

"I'll allow it. But since there are two of you working on it, the due date will be moved to Monday of next week instead of Friday." Steve informed them, his voice stern. "And I will expect a great piece from this."

"Thank you Mr. Rodgers!" The two exclaimed in unison, quickly turning and leaving their art teacher chuckling.

Steve stood from behind his desk and retrieved his discarded sketchbook from the bottom drawer. Gently closing and letting the band seal the book, Steve placed it into his canvas bag at his side. He took a quick stride around the room making sure that everything was in place. Locking the door, Steve started to walk his usual path home, enjoying the warm weather and clear sky. There was a small spring in his step, with the thoughts of this evening in his mind.

* * *

The smell of burgers and the steady hum of an ice cream machine allowed for Steve to find a moment of peace from his own thoughts. The man couldn't help but feel nervous about his meeting with Wanda. (Or date, he wasn't entirely sure.) This felt as though it was a whole new experience for Steve, and he wish he could have a little help in these uncharted waters. This was Nat and Bucky's territory, while Steve was the awkward artist. It took a few moments but Steve was able to once again push these thoughts from mind, instead focusing on having a nice meal and pleasant conversation with the singing neighbor he had met.

It was a little while after Steve had arrived that Wanda entered the diner, and scanned the area until she found Steve in the booth he had chosen. The booth was next to the window, and Wanda quickly slid in to the cracking leather seat, intent on greeting Steve.

"Hello Steve. Is everything alright? You seem out of focus." Wanda asked, the gentle voice being enough to spook Steve in his nervous state.

"Wanda! Hello." Steve exclaimed "I'm sorry. I'm alright just a little lost in my head again."

The man just smiled and rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed by not noticing the girl take her seat until she had spoken.

"It is alright. I usually am pretty quiet on my feet." Wanda elaborated, smiling at the bumbling man. "So what are we eating tonight?"

"I was thinking a burger and fries but if your not a fan, I would recommend the roast beef sandwich." Steve responded, not bothering to check the menu.

Wanda looked though the plastic cover sheet and decided to trust Steve's judgement. She placed the menu on top of the other and Steve raised his hand to call the waitress.

"May I get you a drink to start tonight?" The woman asked, grabbing the menus from the corner of the table.

"A vanilla shake for me." Steve ordered for himself.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake please." Wanda told the woman.

The woman smiled at the two and walked off to get their drinks. This left Steve the chance to capture Wanda in his mind once again. She had traded her messy bun for loose curls tumbling past her shoulders and the basic, comfortable clothing for a simple black dress and boots. Her eyes held the sparkle of what Steve could only describe as a free spirit but lingering behind the light was a dark edge, as though there was something Wanda held back. He noticed her face move into a gentle smile as he looked at her.

"You know it is rude to stare." Wanda stated, breaking the silence between the two.

"Sorry again. It's just um.." Steve paused, searching for the words "a habit I guess. I'm an artist and I just start to lose myself in certain people. I tend to focus on features and expressions rather the person sometimes."

"I guess I should be flattered then. I don't think that any artists I've met has 'focused' on me."

"That's surprising." Steve blurted out, wanting his head to hit the table the moment the words left his mouth.

"Oh is that so?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You have a very symmetrical face. And the shape is just very interesting."

"I'm glad to have learned that."

The two moved back into a deafening silence until the waitress returned with their drinks. She broke the silence by posing a question of what they'd like to order for their meal tonight.

"I'll just have a burger and fries. Mayo on the burger please." Steve stated matter of fact as the woman scribbled on a tiny notepad and retrieved the plastic sheet from the table.

"The same for me. But dry." Wanda informed the woman, who repeated her process.

"Okay, we'll have it out in just a few." The waitress said as she wandered off to drop the order off to the cook.

Both fiddled with their shakes for a little bit of time, taking quiet sips and sharing glances from across the table. In between heads facing down, slight smiles would creep up and find their way on the faces of the two. It was after this that Steve broke the silence by asking a simple question.

"What do you do?"

"I have two jobs technically. First I am a small time actress, just doing these tiny shows in theaters across town and second, I teach dance to some of my friends daughters. One isn't really more of a career than the other, and I enjoy them both equally." Wanda told the man, enthusiasm gushing as she talked about her career. "What about you? I know that you are artists possibly."

"That was the plan originally and about six months after I graduated, I was almost out of money and looking into getting a job in a museum or something when my friend Natasha told me that the school she taught at was looking for an art teacher. So for the last five years I've been teaching art to high school students, and honestly I don't regret ending up where I am. My students are great and especially this year I see a few going far." Steve explained, smiling at the thought of his students and the amazing work that they he knew they could produce.

"That sounds amazing. And I honestly don't know how you do it. I can barely handle four students, and here you are with a days worth of them." Wanda awed at the fact about Steve and was impressed with the patience that he must have.

It was a moment that the waitress brought their food to the table and the two began to tuck in, casually stealing each others fries and trying the others milkshakes as the evening progressed, laughter and jokes filling the once tense silence. The two discussed friends and their families, day to day routines and mundane things like hobbies and what their favorite foods were. The two filled the evening with this, up until the dinner was closing up for the night and the two were forced to leave towards home.

* * *

"Tonight was nice." Wanda told Steve as they stood outside their respective homes, both not willing to leave the other yet.

"I agree. We should do it again sometime." Steve responded, hoping that the eastern European woman would share his opinion.

"Okay. How about pizza and a movie the next time? I make a good veggie pizza. And I have been dying to watch the newest Pitch Perfect movie."

"Sounds like a date." Steve said almost as a reflex and then tried to double back on his statement. " I meant like a pla-"

"No I think is the right word for it." Wanda cut Steve off, not letting him change his statement.

Steve stood stiff at Wanda's correction, and she just let loose a slight giggle and stood on her tip toes to give Steve a quick kiss on the cheek. She then opened her door and moved in, Steve still in the hallway.

"And for the record Steve, I hope to sing with you again sometime." And with that Wanda disappeared into her apartment.

"I hope the same Wanda." Steve said to himself as he touched his cheek and smiled at the thought of spending more time with the amazing woman.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry that I took so long to post this, it's just that I had graduation last week and then this week I had my freshman orientation so I am now an official college student now! As always I hope you enjoy and please review, they mean so much to me.**


End file.
